Vanessa Buckley
Vanessa Buckley was the wife of Frank Buckley and a real state agent that sell the houses of the gates. She was 157 years old. They had an affair for several months while Frank was still married to Devon until Devon found out their secret. Sometime after Frank and Devon divorced on May 11, 2008, Vanessa married Frank. She and Devon aren't exactly friends after everything they went through. However, they supposedly made nice prior to the celebration party for the new Chief of Police, Nick Monohan, at Devon's shop when Vanessa's friend, Nicole, went in to buy some things. At the celebration party she sees Devon coming down the staircase, followed by Frank, however neither seen her. (Repercussions) Vanessa is one of guests at Sarah Monohan's pool party that she held to bring the factions of The Gates together, unknowing at the time of their supernatural natures and rivalries. After she comes home from the hospital visiting her husband, she pays a visit to Nick at the Police Station to convince him to stay and express her and Frank's gratitude. , explaining why Frank built The Gates - that he was protecting her, and people like her, people that have qualities that are different. She reveals to him that she is a vampire, that things Frank had done for the Gates were done out of love. (Digging the Dirt) She helps Nick and the Radcliff to find their daughter's kidnapper house. (Little Girl Lost) On the night of their wedding anniversary her husband Frank, almost fully recovered from the gunshot wound inflicted by Lloyd Foster (Digging the Dirt) decides it is time for him to crossover and be turned into a vampire due to his aging. He wants Vanessa to do it as a sign of his re-commitment to her. She ask if he is sure and he responds yes, he wants to be with her for all eternity. They joke on how when they originally got married the justice of the peace was startled by the age difference, thinking that Frank was much older than the apparently very young looking Vanessa, not knowing it was the other way around. They decide to turn him it after their anniversary party at the Radcliffs. (Bad Moon Rising) The party was broken up by the threat of a heart and note nailed to the Radcliff's front door (which said "Even Vampires Die") which both Frank and Vanessa saw when Dylan opened the door. It was later determeined that it was a deer's heart and who lefter it there (by a fingerprint on the note) was Martin Creely, a werewolf who often used The Gates forest land as a camping gruound. He was upset that Frank Buckley decided to be a vampire. Not letting it ruin their evening, the Buckleys went home and retired for the night with Vanessa preparing to grant Buckely's offer of love and recommitment. She ask him again if he is sure. "Even more than ever" she reminds him that the threat at the Radcliff's was serious. "So am I. I love you and that all that matters" he says. They kiss passionately and he lies back in bed and she straddles him. "I love you Frank" she says. Her eyes turn black, her fangs extend and she bites him on the neck. Frank holds her. Then she starts to gag as a bewildered Frank askes what is wrong. She collapses on the bed as she seems to choke to death, her body desicating and aging rapidly reduced to a skeliton with white hair with her flesh totally dehydraded to Franks horror. (Bad Moon Rising) After an examination of the body by Dr. Peg Mueller who is also a witch who practice the white arts she finds by judging from the skin and bone degradation that the body had the appearance of a person who was over a century old. Frank told them that Vanessa was 157 years old. Dr. Mueller determined that Vanessa was poisoned with the toxin introduced to her by her drinking Frank Buckley's blood. Dr. Mueller took a blood sample from Frank and gave it to Dylan Radcliff who was present along with the Dr. Mueller and Chief Monohan to be analyzed by his bio tech labs.. The poison had traces of various rare herbs, human facial skin tissue and ocular effflusion from a wolf. All of that pointed to the clear suspect of Devon, but also it had the critical ingredient: vampire blood. It was the same vampire blood that Claire Radcliff let Devon extract in order to ostensibly create a amnesia potion to make Jessica Cooper a witness to her seeing hiding Mark Woodbury's SUV in her garage to forget what she had seen. She also used the blood to make the poison. To deliver the poison she through the use of her hypnotic and memory wiping "Soul of the Vine" tea had a unknowing and brainwashed Sarah Monohan pour a vile of the concoction into Frank Buckley's beverage, poisoning him and resulting in Vanessa's death when she fed on him. Later in grief over her death and the fact that the werewolves were going to kill him for the anti vampire toxin in his blood despite what he had done for them and others in the gates, committed suicide. (Bad Moon Rising) Personality She was a nice, earnest person who didn't bare any ill will toward anyone, not even the vampire's traditional enemy the werewolves. She seemed to have an innocent air despite being 157 years old. It is unknown if she ever killed a human. She was obviously capable of loving a human and to do that she undoubtedly didn't see humans as just food. Quotes * "Vampires. But Sarah and Claire, they are friends and Dylan risked everything for you. So what if they weren't monsters? What if they were just people with unique differences and difficult histories that need your help. What if The Gates isn't a trap, but what if it's a calling? What if this is where you're meant to be?" (To Nick; Digging the Dirt) Category:Characters Category:Vampires